My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling which first flowered in 't Zand, Netherlands, in 1987. The breeding efforts had as their objective the production of large-flowered upright and semi-upright Oriental hybrids in bicolor combinations of pink, white, and yellow, with pigmented papillae, suited to forcing into flower out of season, heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art. I achieved the desired objective by intercrossing selected upright and semi-upright pink Oriental seedlings suited to forcing for year-round use as cut-flowers and carrying the recessive gene for a small yellow band. The flowers of my new lily are characterized by an upright orientation, large size and broad-tepalled "flat-faced" form with only the tips of the tepals recurving, an unusually thick substance, ruffled tepal margins, and a distinctive soft pink coloration shading into a small yellow banded midrib, with deeper magenta-rose papillae, unique among Oriental hybrid lilies. The pedicels of the upper flowers are sharply ascending. It possesses unusually strong, stout stems. In addition, the clone possesses to a high degree desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor. The clone is a good grower and propagator, as observed at 't Zand, Netherlands, and at Salem, Oreg. My new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at 't Zand, Netherlands, and at Independence, Oreg. Successive generations produced by natural propagation from bulblets, by bulb scale propagation, and by tissue culturing from bulb scale explants have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of my new variety are fixed and hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation.